


Surprise!!!

by VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend



Series: Moon of the Third Night Thousand Year Child [6]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Humor, Out of Character, Out of Character Vergil (Devil May Cry), Silly, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 11:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend/pseuds/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend
Summary: A date out in the snow turns out very surprising for Vergil.





	Surprise!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I thought this would be actually kinda fun considering Christmas is coming up. Yea, yea, we still have 2 months n it hasn't even snowed yet but this came to me now and I don't want to forget it. And yes I know if DmC Vergil was involved in this Devil May Cry "probably wouldn't exist....but in all kind of reality this is a little AU if you look at it with Reboot Vergil. Dante has went on and made DMC and we'll just say the fight in mission 20.....well yea it never happened....just 4 the sake of plot in this story.

"Come onnnnnnn, Vergiiiiiillllllll. I wanna go outside!" Mikazuki whined, poking his shoulder as he tried to read a book.

Vergil swatted her hand away with an annoyed grunt. This was the third time she had bothered him and though he had a fair amount of patience, what he had was beginning to wear thin.

"Mika, I am in the middle of research. I have no time to go frolicking around in the snow." he said through a sigh, trying to remain calm.

"But Vergiiiilllll." Mikazuki whined again, poking his cheek this time, "You can do research later. I just want to go outside for a little bit. Then you can go back to your research. Pleeeeeeease?"

Vergil jerked his head away from her poking finger and glared at her. No...oh no, she was using the puppy eyes of doom on him. Mikazuki made sure to add in a bit of a pouty lip as well. She knew that Vergil couldn't resist her when she did this, and when she saw the resigned look on his face, she knew she had him.

"Fine, I guess I can for a fe-"

"**Thank you Vergil!**" Mikazuki practically screamed as she almost tackled him off the chair he was sitting on.

Fortunately for the both of them, Vergil had better balance than that, and was able to keep them from falling. 

"Get yourself dressed and meet me down here in fifteen minutes or I go back to my research." Vergil sighed, lifting Mikazuki off his lap and setting her on the ground.

"Yes sir!" and she was off light a bolt of lightning into her room.

Not even ten minutes later, Mikazuki was by the front door waiting for Vergil as he emerged from his room bundled up to go outside as well.

His eyes widened as he caught sight of her. He had been sure he would be out first. A small chuckle left his lips as he walked over to the door and opened it. Mikazuki rushed out and practically dove into the snow. 

"Come on Vergil! Winter and snow are the best!" she yelled to him.

Vergil shook his head and made his way down the stairs and down to where Mikazuki was laying on the ground spread eagle.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he came to stand over her.

"I'm making a snow angel...see?" she said, hopping up and turning around to point down at the shape she had made in the snow.

"Why don't you make one too...to match mine Vergil?" she asked shyly.

Vergil merely stared down at the shape of the angel in the snow, then looked away after a second.

"Vergil, you're thinking again. Those thoughts I told you not to think. Do I have try and beat them out of your head again. I may be a human, but you know damn well I'll try and beat those bad memories out of your head. And those thoughts that you don't deserve to have what you do, that you don't deserve to enjoy anything nice.

I mean it, I'll try and beat them out of your head again. Now get down there and make a snow angel, mine's all lonely." Mikazuki smiled.

Vergil snapped his gaze over to her then a small smile slipped over his lips, more of a quirk to the corner of them, then he lowered himself to the ground next to Mikazuki's angel and made his own. Just as he stood up, a snowball smacked him square in the face. Vergil reached up and cleared the remaining snow off his face and found Mikazuki standing a little ways away with another snowball in hand. 

"Snowball fight, Vergil?" she questioned innocently.

A dark smile over took Vergil's face.

"You must realize, you will lose." he replied. 

Mikazuki laughed.

"Over Dante's dead body!" she replied, threw the snowball in her hand and took off.

Vergil up and went after her but he soon lost sight of her. He wasn't too worried, he couldn't sense any demons nearby, but he didn't want to cheat by using those same senses. He followed along looking down at the ground, realizing she had forgotten about her trail of footprints in the snow. They would lead right to her. Vergil shook his head, she would need more training to outsmart him.

Then he realized that some of her footsteps had been retraced. Some of them led off in different directions then just stopped abruptly like she had just disappeared into thin air. Others circled around and around on themselves in never ending circles. He finally found himself under a tree, where her tracks went in ten different directions. He looked in every direction trying to figure out where she went.

This was getting beyond frustrating. Dante had obviously been teaching her things without telling him. He was tempted to start using his more demonic related abilities. Then suddenly...

"SURPRISE MUTHAFUKA!"

Mikazuki dropped out of the tree above Vergil and down on top of him with a huge snowball in her hands, which she promptly proceeded to smash on his head.

"Haha! I got you!" Mikazuki crowed loudly as she sat on Vergil's back.

Vergil...was _not pleased. _

Mikazuki heard a low growl reverberate below her, before she was thrown off Vergil's back, then pinned below him. A hand around her throat. A gasp left her lips as she hit the ground along with a small cry due to her head hitting the ground, then she was looking up into glowing ice blue eyes. Tears welled up in hers as the pain fully registered from her head hitting the ground.

"V-vergil..." she whimpered.

Vergil's eyes widened as he realized what he was doing and yanked his hand away from Mikazuki's throat as if he had been burned, then threw himself back of her just as fast. The world around him disappeared as he withdrew into a world of self-loathing realizing he had hurt Mikazuki. Mikazuki sat up and coughed a couple times then rubbed at the back of her head s little. It stung a bit but she had had worse. Right now she was more worried about Vergil.

She crawled over to him and put her hand on his shoulder and called his name. 

"Mikazuki, please don't...just please...go back to Devil May Cry. Leave me alone. I don't deserve to have you by my side. With all the horrible things I've done. I've hurt you now as we-"

** _*SMACK*_ **

Vergil fell silent as he felt the stinging sensation on the side of his face.

"Damn it! One more time, one more fucking time Vergil! And I swear to the Goddess above you will see just what an angry human is truly capable of when she loves someone. You need to forget that shit in the past. You've been forgiven from what I understand.

And if not, the people that haven't forgiven you...I'll...I'll kick their fucking asses. Damn it, Vergil I'm tired of you doing this. So fight or flight kicked in, it's natural for you after all the years that you had to rely on it. And don't you give me that shit of, '_well I should be able to control it around those that I love and trust.'_

That's bullshit. You can never control that instinct," by now Mikazuki was sitting on Vergil's lap, knees on either side of his hips, cradling his face in her hands, "That instinct is with you all your life, hardwired especially if you have to use it every day of your life for so long. I don't blame you for doing that. I should have remembered. Baby, I'm sorry. I should be asking forgiveness not you." 

Mikazuki leaned forward to nuzzle her nose against Vergil's.

"We all do stupid shit, baby. You gotta realize that." she whispered, then leaned the rest of the way in to kiss him.

Vergil's didn't reciprocate at first, but Mikazuki pressed on knowing that he would. He just needed to be coaxed back into knowing he was okay. And just like a dam breaking, the Vergil she knew came back in full force. His arms came up around her back and pulled her chest flush against his. One arm slowly sliding up to slip a hand around the back of her neck to hold her to him so he could return the kiss she had started.

The passionate man beneath the layer of ice that no one but her ever got to see. Drawing back for a breath, Mikazuki was pleased with what she saw, Vergil's eyes were still glowing, but for an entirely different reason, his cheeks lightly flushed from embarrassment, and a slight tremble to his parted lips as he breathed. 

Mikazuki smiled and leaned down and pressed herself close to Vergil, her lips right next to his ear.

"Vergil..._watashi no Akuma, watashi wa anata o aishiteimasu..." _she whispered to him gently.

Vergil stiffened under her, hearing the words and realizing what they meant. _My demon, I love you_. He was hers, she loved him. He trembled in her arms, bowing his head and resting it on her shoulder. Shuddering breaths entered and left his body.

Stealing himself he looked up into her eyes, the pale lavender glinting gently in the light around them. Vergil opened his mouth to return the words. Words he had wanted to say to her for so long. She was his angel. His light, his moon and stars.

But his voice was nowhere to be found. He snapped his mouth shut and looked down, ashamed of himself, being unable to say three simple words. A soft laugh filled the air, and a gentle hand lifted his chin so Vergil was looking at Mikazuki again.

"I understand, Vergil. Not yet. You can't say it yet but I understand. I'll wait until you can. But you know how I feel.

And you know that I won't leave you. Okay?" she smiled.

Vergil nodded and buried his face in her chest, seeking the comfort he always found there.

"Hey Vergil? Let's go inside for some hot chocolate. We can do this inside, but I'm getting cold, and you can't be warm sitting there like that. Sound good?" Mikazuki nudged his shoulder. 

Vergil gave a small chuckle and managed to stand without even moving Mikazuki. She merely yelped and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as he started to walk back to Devil May Cry. 

"Are you sure you want your brother to see this if he's there?" Mikazuki questioned as they reached the steps. 

"You'll give him what for if he says anything right?" he replied.

"Fair enough." 

Once inside, they stripped all snow gear off and Mikazuki made for the chair Vergil had been sitting in while he made off to the kitchen for hot chocolate. When Vergil came back, Mikazuki stood and allowed him his chair back and took her hot chocolate while giving Vergil his research book back. However, he placed it on the ground in favor of pulling Mikazuki onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her. They ended up spending the rest of the evening watching the snow fall through the nearby window. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not fluent in Japanese so I went to an online translator...which from what I'm told uses the most generic and formal ways of speaking a language...so most likely...what I've got there isn't exactly what I want...but I know most of it is...online translators are shit...but they generally do the job...hope you enjoyed...this was kinda supposed to be fluff...just popped inta my head outta nowhere  
Find me @tenshiscientia on tumblr


End file.
